Rise of the Equalizer
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Meet Republic City's newest crime fighting hero, the vigilante and occasional mercenary known as the Equalizer. Criminals hate him, the citizens love him, and the police chief wants him thrown behind bars. Just who is the man behind the Equalizer mask? Superhero Amon! Set before 25 years before the Legend of Korra.
1. The Choice

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a new The Legend of Korra story, my first one in this fandom. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Legend of Korra

* * *

His instincts told him to keep going.

He wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop.

If he did, he would die.

Doesn't matter that he was one of the best Waterbenders the North has produced in a very long time.

Even he couldn't survive a Winter ice storm.

He's alone, tired, hungry.

Help wasn't coming.

He'd die here.

On some patch of ice that probably no one has seen, or will see for months.

They might be able to find him, if the weather heats up enough to melt the snow that will inevitably pile up on his corpse. He would die here, and no one would find him, not soon anyways.

He couldn't feel his hands anymore.

He couldn't feel his feet five minutes ago.

He closed his eyes, resigned to his cold, icy grave.

'Tarrlok, I'm sorry. Mom, I love you. Dad, I couldn't handle it.'

Noatak closed his eyes and prepared for his inevitable death.

* * *

He opened his eyes.

He felt, cold. A very strange type of dry cold.

The sky was green.

He could feel that he wasn't in the tundra of the Northern Water Tribe anymore.

"You are awake, young one."

His eyes widened as a pale, deathly blue mist materialized in front of him.

He got up, his eyes on the mist. He backed up into a tree, and it was at this time that he realized where he was.

It wasn't the Northern Water Tribe, it wasn't Republic City that his father always told him stories about. He was in a swamp.

The mist in front of him stopped, bunching up in front of him.

Vague shapes came out of the mist, out of which eventually became a face.

Noatak opened his mouth as the face became pronounced, it was a young woman with long, flowing black hair. The rest of her body followed from the mist, appearing as a slender body covered in a white robe.

Noatak just stared at the woman, who is slightly taller than him, his mouth still agape. The woman just giggled before settling into a smile that set Noatak at ease.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Noatak finally spoke.

"Where am I? Is this death?"

He asked, his voice breaking up at the word death. The woman just shook her head.

"No, you aren't dead. You're in the Spirit World."

Noatak didn't know how to take that. He was never very spiritually minded, much like the rest of his family. He never put much thought into spirits, only caring when the knowledge about spirits would be asked on an upcoming test. He believe they existed, but didn't actively seek them out like some in his tribe did.

The woman just tilted her head at him. If he saw her out and about, he might have tried to ask her out.

"You were brought here because you have a gift."

Noatak groaned. Apparently, the spirit can read minds too as she knew what he was going to ask.

"You have the gift of bloodbending, your entire family was blessed with it…"

"It's not a blessing, it's a curse! I don't ever want to do that to another person. Not again."

The spirit stared at him with a stoic expression, unaffected by the outburst of emotion from Noatak. Her light blue eyes stared at his core, causing Noatak to recoil slightly backwards.

"Indeed. But I was not talking about that. You are caring, you are compassionate, you believe everyone to be equal. You want an equal world?"

The spirit asked, as Noatak dumbly nodded.

"Bloodbending, a sub-division of waterbending developed during the time of Avatar Zhou, the 15th Avatar. It was developed by Ice Nation, your ancestors. They stumbled upon the knowledge of the time before the Avatar. The time when people didn't bend elements, but the energy within others."

She explained, as the swamp morphed into solid land. If Noatak would have guessed, he would have thought that they were near the South Earth Kingdom.

"You are familiar with Energybending are you not. You have heard about what Avatar Aang did to the Phoenix King? And what was done to your father?"

Noatak's gaze hardened, but eventually nodded without a word.

"Bloodbending can be effectively used as energybending."

Noatak's eyes widened at this.

"..How?"

He asked, almost in a whisper. The woman simply smiled at him.

"The early bloodbenders figured it out. Each body has chi does it not?"

The ground below them started to glow. Purple lines appeared underneath them, and Noatak eventually saw that the lines formed a human body.

"There are chakras in the body. Hit one of them, the chi stops flowing through, and that body part cannot be used for bending. Figure out how to shut it down, and bending stops, permanently."

The woman sighed as the ground turned back into the icy Northern tundra.

"Alas, I will not tell you about the chakra points. I promised that I would let him do that."

The woman explained, looking thoughtfully in the distance. Noatak looked down, and saw his physical body laying prone on the ground.

"Him?"

"The reason why I sought you out. Call it a last wish from a senile hermit, but I do honor my promises."

The woman said emotionlessly as the environment around them transformed to an Air Temple. Noatak looked around, seeing how nature reclaimed the environment. Vines ran up columns and the grass overtook the statues scattered about.

"I am giving you two choices. You can either go back to the Northern Water Tribe, you will survive the blizzard, but the rest is up to you. The second choice is you can stay here and learn from him. He will teach you about the chakras and chi. That will bring your dream of equality closer, won't it? The ability to stop bending?"

Noatak wrapped his head around what this woman said. He clenched his fists as thoughts raced around his head.

He couldn't control what his body did though.

"Yes."

He gasped as he realized what he said.

The woman smiled as he felt heavy again. He collapsed to the ground, his vision starting to fade.

He saw the mist appear again, which began to surround the woman.

"W-wait, who are you?"

"I have many names, but you in the North call me Alignak. Take care, Noatak."

She said, as the spirit faded into the mist, which disappeared.

With that, he blacked out.

* * *

Noatak awoke, aware that he wasn't in the Northern Water Tribe anymore.

He got up, immediately feeling the heat of his new environment. The fur parka was making him extremely uncomfortable in this humid weather, so he took it off. His undershirt also proved unnecessary, so he took it off.

He walked the Air Temple shirtless, admiring the architecture of the Air Nomads which he read so much about at school.

He lost track of time as his feet moved on their own. Countless sights passed his eyes before he walked to the edge of the Air Temple.

Before him was a set of stairs, looping around to a courtyard below.

He saw an elderly, tanned man meditating in the courtyard below underneath a waterfall.

Noatak walked down the stairs and approached the man, who has his eyes closed.

"Welcome Noatak, to the Eastern Air Temple. My name is Guru Pathik and I've been expecting you."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. The idea for this story originally was just a series of one-shots of Lieutenant, Hiroshi Sato, and Amon, but as I started writing this chapter, it morphed into a story of its own. I've been inspired by a series of superhero stories that I've read and thought to write my own.

Eventually Noatak will become a superhero. This will be the buildup to what I hope you, the readers, will find to be a long and enjoyable story.

Please review. Reviewing will let me know how I am doing, and what you want to see in the story. Your review might help me further develop the plot of the story, so please review, even if it is just to say "great, or cool."

Follow and favorite as well.

Also, happy New Years to all.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	2. Training with a Guru

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of Rise of the Equalizer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend of Korra.

* * *

"I've been told that you can help me master the chakras?"

Guru Pathik smiled as he opened his eyes.

"The dream of equality, a noble one. The dream that man is equal with another, pure and noble without peer."

He uncoiled his legs and stood up, leaving the waterfall that he meditated at.

"The prophecy tells of one. Balance to the world. Tell me, what do you know of the Avatar?"

Guru Pathik asked, as he walked in a direction that was away from Noatak.

"He is the one that is supposed to maintain order between the elements. The one who is to maintain peace in the world. Avatar Aang did that when he ended the Hundred Years War."

Noatak said, reciting what the Northern Water Tribe school system taught about the Avatar. Truthfully, he didn't really think much of the current Avatar. From what he read, it was the irresponsibility of the Avatar that allowed the Fire Nation to start the war.

"Tell me, what do you think of Avatar Aang? I have no biases regarding the Avatar, so you can be honest with me."

…

Noatak didn't know how to react to that. He wasn't exactly sure if he was to share his honest beliefs with a man who he just met a few minutes ago. He looked the Guru in the eyes and saw nothing but compassion and honesty, something that he remembers Tarrlok having, well, before the bloodbending training starting.

"He isn't necessary in the world anymore. An antiquated relic of a bygone era. He embodies the reason why wars are fought, why there is pain and suffering in the world. There is a class system, and the Avatar's existence perpetuates it."

Noatak paused, looking at the Guru in shock. He wasn't sure why he said that, why he said what he actually believed.

"I know."

The Guru simply replied, shocking Noatak. The young waterbender imagined that the Guru would react with shock and fury at the disparaging of the Avatar.

The Guru stopped walking, causing the waterbender to stop as well. In front of him, there were two coconut shells.

Guru Pathik stepped forward and drank one.

"Please drink up, we need you to be strong before we can begin your training."

Noatak accepted the coconut shell, but eyed the contents with suspicion. He drank it, his eyes immediately widening in disgust.

"Argh! What is this?!"

He gagged out, coughing as the juice went down his throat.

"It's onion and banana juice!"

The Guru said, taking out another shell and gulping down the contents.

Noatak became sick to his stomach as he watched that.

* * *

It was the morning after Noatak arrived that the two started their training. Noatak was given choice to pick whatever room he wanted to sleep in, and that wasn't easy as there were so many unused rooms in the air temple, so he just ended up picking the room that was next to Guru Pathik's.

He thought there was no use in getting lost here, so might as well stick close to his future teacher.

Guru Pathik awoke Noatak just as the sun rose. The two ventured out to a creek.

"I taught the Avatar, almost a half-century ago. Amazing, isn't it?"

The Guru said, looking at a creek that was filled with moss. He crouched down, removing some moss from the creek. The area that was blocked by the moss now filled with water.

"Energy flows throughout our body, much like water does in this stream. As you see here, there are several pools where the water gathers before flowing on. This pools are like our chakras. The Avatar stated that chakras are pools of energy in our body, which is exactly right."

He then looked at Noatak, who simply nodded without saying anything.

"Did you see what I did before? What did I do before?"

The Guru asked, standing back up. Noatak looks at him with a confused expression.

"You removed the moss from the water."

"Indeed, and what happened?"

"The water flowed through."

"Think of that as a chakra. If the moss was there, it blocked the water. If something blocks the chakra, energy can't flow."

Noatak's eyes widened as the Guru's words sank in.

* * *

The two made their way underground. Guru Pathik walked in front of a statue and sat down.

Noatak sat opposite of him and crossed his legs the same way that the Guru had them.

"There are seven chakras that go up the body. Each chakra has a reason for its existence. All of these can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional turmoil. Be warned, opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin, you can't stop until all are open. Are you ready?"

"I'll do whatever it takes."

The Guru looked at him, a sad smile on his face.

"That is what Avatar Aang said as well. The first chakra is at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. What are you most afraid of? Let the fears became a reality."

Noatak closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Memories of him and Tarrlok bloodbending flooded into his head, followed by him collapsing in the snow.

Noatak opened his eyes forcefully and panted, trying to regain his breath.

"You have opened up the Earth chakra."

* * *

He sees their faces. His mother, sobbing uncontrollably. His father, was comforting her. Tarrlok looked on, with tears in his eyes as he had cried as well.

"I ran away from my family. I hurt my brother and my mother. I hurt my father as well."

Noatak said, his eyes still shut.

"You need to forgive yourself and move past it. Do not be shackled by the mistakes of the past. Unlock them by the achievements of your future."

* * *

"Remove your shame. You have overcome it, have you not?"

"Indeed, I have."

"Then you have opened the Fire chakra."

* * *

"Do you miss them?"

"I do. My mother was the kindest person in the world to me. My brother, he's my brother, my flesh and blood. My father, he was my father. My friends, all of them were something to me."

He saw their faces, all of them, smiling at him. The images turned to smoke and swirled around him.

"It's in your heart. Love is a form of energy, and it resides there. Let it be reborn into something else. Something you wish for more than anything else in the world."

Equality, Noatak smiled. A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Congratulations, you have opened the Air Chakra."

* * *

"You cannot run from yourself. You cannot run from what you are. You need to embrace that. You need to embrace this power you have."

Noatak looked at his hands after the Guru spoke.

"Well, I need power to change the world. I'll turn this curse into a blessing."

Guru Pathik grinned with these words.

"You have opened your Sound Chakra."

* * *

"Why are we divided? Benders, non-benders. Republic City, Fire Nation, Water Tribe. We are all one, separation is an illusion, a man-made barrier between the peoples that prevent them from living in harmony."

"That is it. You have unlocked the Light chakra."

* * *

"The Thought Chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachment. Think on what binds you to this world. Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river, forever gone."

Noatak thought of his family and friends back in the North. With a thought, he shoved them out of his mind, letting their faces fade into the whiteness of his mind.

"I've let them go. All of them."

Guru Pathik smiled at the young waterbender. He touched Noatak on the forehead while the waterbender still had his eyes closed.

Noatak's eyes remained closed as the Guru put his two fingers on his head. Images, thoughts, and knowledge started flowing into his head.

He felt his mind throb and scream out, but he gritted his teeth and toughed it out.

Enlightenment flowed through his body, making feel as if he was a different person.

He opened his eyes, seeing the smiling Guru Pathik in front of him.

"Thank you, Guru Pathik."

* * *

Noatak meditated in a quiet corner of the air temple.

He saw visions of people he never met and he saw the world through their eyes.

He saw a little girl in pink hit people, which cause them to stop bending.

"Chi-blocking."

His eyes opened. In the books that he read at school, near the end of the Hundred Years war, the Fire Nation Princess was aided by a chi-blocker who managed to paralyze the Avatar and his companions.

He thought about searching her out, but he remember that the chi-blocker in question had died a few years after the war, something about a circus, a flaming piece of coal, and tiger-lemur.

Noatak quickly pushed out that and wondered about how everything together could take away bending.

He thought of all the chakras, and how they interact with each other.

The Light chakra is the one.

One of the visions that he saw was that of a young Avatar Aang, energybending Phoenix King Ozai.

He touched him at the forehead.

Forehead, separation, illusion.

"That's it. If I disrupt the Light chakra, maybe it will work. Create the illusion, force the separation, cut the bending."

He got up, and started to pace the corner that he was, glancing occasionally at the lone statue in the room, a statue of Avatar Yangchen.

"It makes sense. The chakras are aligned, block any of them, stop the flow of energy."

He muttered to himself, continuing to pace.

"Shouldn't any work though?"

"It's hard to hit the base of the spine, heart, or throat without killing anyone."

"I suppose the stomach could work as well."

He rambled on, not noticing that Guru Pathik was looking at him. The Guru snuck away, leaving Noatak to ramble on and on.

* * *

After a few weeks, Noatak faced Guru Pathik.

"I'm leaving this Air Temple. I need to use this knowledge I've learned to help the world."

Guru Pathik smiled at the boy's words. He was a bit sad as he grew fond of the waterbender, but he knew the time was coming.

"Where will you go?"

….

Noatak honestly had not thought of that.

"I don't know. I honestly was just going to travel and see what happens, planning as it happens."

He noticed Guru Pathik's smile and asked him why he was smiling.

"Free as a leaf you are. However, even a leaf will eventually find a pile to rest on, before continuing in the wind. Take this."

The Guru said, handing over a scroll to the waterbender.

"It's a map."

Noatak said. The Guru nodded.

"Yes, We are here right now…"

The Guru said, pointing to a spot on the map.

"To get off this island, you've need a boat. There is an abandoned fishing village to the north of here, and they have boats. Using your waterbending, you should easily get to the continent and then you'll be in the Earth Kingdom."

The Guru said, his finger moving around the map.

"Once you reach the continent, the nearest city is here, Henglong."

The Guru continued, his finger on the peninsula.

"You'll be able to take a train to Huanbei. Huanbei is the largest city on the peninsula, so you should be able to take a ship to anywhere you want. Ba Sing Se, Republic City, anywhere you want."

…

Noatak looked at the map for a moment without saying anything.

"Where is the most dangerous place on the map?"

Guru Pathik understood immediately what he was saying and nodded.

"If you are looking to test out your skills, I would recommend two places."

Guru Pathik said, pointing at two places on the map.

"The first is the Tianping forest…"

He said, his bony finger resting on a spot southeast of Ba Sing Se.

"..If you're coming here from the Huanbei peninsula, you'll have to pass by here. The entire area is filled with extremely dangerous creatures, as well as the occasional bandit."

Noatak nodded as the Guru started to explain the second location.

"Renjing is a small town on the Earth Kingdom side of the border with the United Republics. It is, a haven, for the unsavory to say the least."

Guru Pathik said, pointing at a spot near Republic City.

"Its location attracts mercenaries, assassins, bandits, and bounty hunters. It acts as a stopover point before these people head for Republic City, which is at most a day's ride away."

Guru Pathik continued on.

"..It has no functioning government over here. Lawlessness is rampant throughout the entire area. If you want to make a name for yourself, this is where you head."

Noatak nodded as he closed the scroll and put in his knapsack. His knapsack was given to him by Guru Pathik, who also filled it up with provisions needed for the journey, as well as some clothes.

"Thank you, Guru Pathik, for all you've done."

Noatak said, giving his teacher the traditional Water Tribe bow. The Guru hugged him back and looked him in the eyes.

"No, it has been an honor to teach you."

He said with a smile.

Noatak turned around, before the Guru called him back.

"Wait, I forgot to give you something."

The Guru said, pulling out a piece of cloth from his robe.

"Take this. This might come in handy someday."

Noatak looked at the cloth and graciously accepted it.

The Guru walked back into the temple as Noatak unwrapped what the cloth covered. He tilted his head at the strange thing in front of him.

A Red Lotus tile.

* * *

Hello there, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are picking up now as our favorite bloodbender ventures out in the world.

Please review, follow, and favorite.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	3. Journey to Republic City(Part I)

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a new chapter of the Rise of the Equalizer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend of Korra.

* * *

Noatak walked silently along the beaten path, the sun above obscured by the dense canopy of trees above.

The forest was stunning to say the least, in Noatak's mind.

He could never imagine the wide variety of life that exists here. All he knew was the Northern Water Tribe, and its frozen tundra.

He glanced at everything in the forest as he walked towards the old fishing village. At the end of the forest, he realized that he was on a hill, overlooking the fishing village.

 _Bamda_

The wooden sign said in several languages. Noatak recognized the scripts as those used in the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Air Acolytes. The fourth and last language was the familiar Water Tribe script.

He surveyed the fishing village. Sure enough, it was abandoned. There were no people out and about, no fishing vessels out on the horizon.

He frowned as he walked down the hill. It looks like the village just up and left one day and never came back.

Noatak reached the edge of the village, stopping briefly as a sense of dread came over him.

It was then that he realized why the village was abandoned.

He could see scorch marks on the buildings, gritting his teeth as he walked and saw more of the same.

Relics of the Hundred-Years War.

Firebenders must have attacked this village. It would make sense with Fire Lord Sozin wiping out the Air Nomads and since this village is nearby, he exterminated it as well.

Noatak clenched his fists as he thought of the village's fate.

Bending, the source of the world's pain and suffering.

And yet, the cure.

Noatak looked down at his hands, thinking of what Guru Pathik said during the opening of the Sound Chakra.

"The cure. Bending to take away bending. That's why I am here."

Noatak said softly to himself.

The resolve firmly in his mind again, he walked along the main street. He looked around, a simple village this must have been during the war.

At the end of the main street, he saw the pier on his left side, and headed to it.

His luck was there as he saw a perfectly good canoe, and stepped into it.

Noatak wiped off some sweat from his brow before taking a deep breath.

His arms moved in circles, propelling the canoe forward. He smiled, thinking back to the uphill sled races that he would have with his brother, Tarrlok.

His concentration wavered for a moment, causing the water to stop. Noatak quickly pushed out all thoughts and resumed his waterbending, sending his canoe forward once again.

It was only twenty minutes by boat to the mainland, which didn't even make Noatak break a sweat.

Noatak stopped the canoe on the beach and pulled out the map from the knapsack.

Northwest to the city of Henglong, a city on the coast.

He narrowed it down to two routes, one through the Youshan forest, the other along the coast.

The Youshan forest path would be faster, but the coast would be better. Noatak didn't understand why he thought the coast would be better, but he just did. Perhaps it was some innate desire to be close to a large body of water the entire time.

Noatak decided on the coastal path, and walked on the beach.

The sun was high in the sky as Noatak stopped for a rest. He had been walking for several hours now and thought it would be a good time for some food. He put his knapsack in front of him, looking at all the contents for the first time.

7 peaches, 4 bananas, 3 bags of nuts, 1 map, 1 sleeping bag, and a tent.

It was at that point, that he noticed he did not have money.

He wondered how he was going to buy a train ticket, but ignored it in favor of a more pressing matter, his growling stomach.

Noatak ate one peach and a banana before setting off again. He looked up at the sun, realizing that he had several hours left of walking before he would need to settle down for the night.

* * *

Noatak pitched his tent on the beach, admiring the moonlight shining down on him.

He stared at the moon and its reflection in the water. Waterbenders are most powerful at the full moon, and Noatak felt it as the moonlight washed over him.

A brief smile appeared on his face before he headed into his tent. He went into his sleeping bag, remarking that it wasn't as warm as the Northern ones were with their fur linings, but quickly ignored that.

Soon he was fast asleep.

Now, Noatak was not a light sleeper by any means. His father would make sure of that, occasionally forcing Noatak and Tarrlok out of bed in the middle of the night for some waterbending training.

Noatak became awake, still closing his eyes. He could hear voices, three distinct ones whispering to each other from outside of his tent.

A slight smile appeared on his face as his body remained motionless.

The footsteps came closer to his tent, and silently sneaked into the tent. Noatak could hear them rummaging his knapsack.

It was then that he decided to attack.

He jumped out of the sleeping bag and started to bloodbend them. He threw them out of the tent and followed them onto the beach.

They stood up, getting into fighting stances. It was with the moonlight that he could see their faces.

Three men, dressed in the green colors of the Earth kingdom. They wore simple, but expensive looking shirts.

Two of them were tall, one was short and fat. The short one and one of the tall men were balding. The two tall men had dark brown eyes while the short one had blue eyes.

Noatak noticed the weapons in their sheaths. These men were swordsmen.

"Are you benders?"

Noatak asked, long releasing his blood bending on the three men.

"Yes, and we're gonna kill you."

The short one smirked as he launched several sharp ice crystals from his fingertips. Noatak dodged them, his eyes widening as the ground started to shake beneath him.

His suspicions were confirmed. The two tall ones were Earthbenders and the short one was a Waterbender. He smirked, as the plan formulated in his head.

Noatak waterbent a stream of water out and dumped them on the two Earthbenders. He froze the water, encasing the two Earthbenders in blocks of ice before turning his attention to the waterbender.

Noatak tilted his head at the waterbender, who had an amused look on his face.

"Another waterbender? The boss could use someone of your skills."

He said, his arms down by his side.

Noatak shook his head at that.

"Sorry, I don't work for thieves."

The waterbender's expression turned evil at that.

"What a shame."

The waterbender's arms started to move, but nothing happened. The waterbender became frustrated as he tried to thaw the ice his friends were in, only to see the ice reinforced.

"I wouldn't think of it as a shame. Congratulations, you get to be my first test."

Noatak said as the waterbender's arm ceased to move and became locked in place. His whole body became rigid as he was forced onto his back. Noatak felt the power through his arms as he bloodbent with his arms instead of his mind. His father always did say to mask his psychic bloodbending.

"W-what are you, a bloodbender?"

The waterbender said in a panicked voice, realizing who they just tried to mug.

"You just happened to choose the wrong person to stumble upon today. It is as if a Wolf decided to take on a Dragon. "

Noatak said in a calm voice, as he walked up to his body.

"No please, whatever you are doing…"

Noatak gagged him by turning water into ice over his lips.

"The fire one should work."

He remarked, crouching down and putting a hand on his stomach. He felt the chi flowing through the chakra in the stomach.

Noatak knew from healing lessons that chi flows alongside the blood and can occasional pass through the same organs.

He focused on the veins that lead to the chakra in the stomach, and forced blood into those veins. He then hardened the blood, preventing any chi from moving through.

"Get up."

Noatak ordered.

The waterbender jumped up and tried to attack him.

"What?"

He tried again, moving his arms but nothing happened.

Noatak smiled as a face of despair appeared on the waterbender's face.

"It works. I cured you."

Noatak turned away from the now nonbending bender as he froze him in a block of ice.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to cure your friends as well."

* * *

"Get up."

Noatak said to the unfrozen Earthbender. He blocked the chi vein that lead to the Air Chakra, which is the heart.

The Earthbender tried to move the earth, but couldn't.

Noatak smiled as he unfroze the other Earthbender, forcing him down to his knees. Noatak placed his thumb on the forehead of the Earthbender, feeling the chi flow through his head. He smiled as clogged chi veins leading in and out of the Light Chakra.

Noatak pushed the now former bender away before he moved the frozen former waterbender near his two friends. He unfroze the waterbender and they all stared at him, horrified and in shock.

"What did you do to us?!"

"How'd you block our bending?!"

"Monster!"

Noatak smiled at the insults and contempt of his muggers.

"Oh, you call me a monster, how ironic. How many people have you harmed and killed with your bending?!"

He said, his voice getting increasingly angry. A sinister smile appeared on Noatak's face as a thought popped into his head.

"I can't have you tell everyone about what happened, about me."

He bloodbent all three of them and held them in the air.

"We won't tell anyone!"

"We swear!"

"I don't want to die!"

Noatak chuckled at this.

"A man says anything on the brink of death. I really want to believe you. The truth however, is that, I don't believe you, silence."

Noatak said, freezing their mouths shut.

"I've always wondered this, the human body is such a wonderful machine. The body needs blood, so what happens if it doesn't get any?

He said, forcing the veins and arteries to rupture inside of their bodies, causing severe internal bleeding. He dropped all of them to the floor and started to ransack their bodies. He found several coins and paper bills each of their bodies.

The bills were wet, so Noatak bent the water out of the bills and placed the money in his pocket.

Noatak then stared at the bodies. He crouched down, feeling each body to see if there was a pulse. Sure enough, all three were dead.

He flung each body into the ocean with bloodbending and then stared at the sky. The moon was low in the sky, so morning was almost there. Noatak went back into his tent and took the money out of his pocket.

"I guess I don't have money issues anymore."

He simply remarked before placing the money in his knapsack.

* * *

I hope that this was a rather logical reason as to how Noatak can take away bending. He is essentially forming blood clots in their bodies at vital places, preventing the chi from moving into Chakras. It was the most reasonable explanation as to how to take away bending. And it is just his first time, he'll learn more along the way.

Noatak is much more ruthless in this fic than in canon, and he'll be more of a Deadpool type of hero than a Captain America or Superman type.

To Edboy: Let's just say that Noatak might visit Korra a bit earlier than 170 AG. Make of that what you will.

Please follow, favorite, and review.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
